1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to underwater pelletizers and more specifically to improved features incorporated into an underwater pelletizer for providing more efficient formation of uniform size pellets including the provision of a taper on the die holes so that polymer will freeze near the exit and form an insulated die hole and a resultant cylindrical die hole for smooth polymer flow, axially movable ball bearing assemblies to support the pelletizer shaft in a housing, a threaded assembly with a thrust bearing to axially adjust the pelletizer shaft for compensating for blade wear, radial clearance for the outer race of the thrust bearing to eliminate preloading of the axially movable ball bearings, a gear coupling between the shaft and driving motor to permit axial movement of the shaft for blade adjustment, and a spring support for the pelletizer, all of which cooperate to form an effective underwater pelletizer which will efficiently produce uniform plastic pellets.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Underwater pelletizers have been used for a number of years and basically include an extrusion die with multiple die holes with a cutter severing extruded polymer into pellets with the cutting operation being underwater. While such underwater pelletizers have been used for a number of years, such devices have been the subject of various developments and improvements.